


I can see it in the stars

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Stars can tell the future....





	I can see it in the stars

Our tale begins on the roof of The North Tower where Firenze's boyfriend Barty Crouch Sr. is trying to keep a straight face while Firenze reads the stars.

Firenze turned towards Crouch and beamed, "You may be sceptical about me using the stars to see the future Barty, but I can see that our relationship is going to work in the stars."

Crouch smirked. "Can you now, Firey?"

Firenze nodded and went on, "I see a bright future ahead of us, all of that will break apart if we aren't together."

Crouch said, "I'd like to believe that we're going to have a bright future anyway without looking at the stars."

Firenze told him, "Whether you believe in star future telling or not my dear Barty, I know that we're meant to be together."

Barty whispered, "Maybe, but we shouldn't be seen together. Centaurs aren't permitted to date wizards."

Firenze smiled. "I couldn't care less what 'my people' think is wrong, I love you and that's all that really matters."

Barty grinned. "You're absolutely correct, who cares what either of our species thinks about our relationship? Not me, that's for sure."

Firenze replied, "I know without even having to look at the stars that I love you more than I've ever loved any centaur, man or beast before."

Barty responded, "I love you too."


End file.
